


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Based after tonight's episode
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

Dom watched as the headlights of lofty's bike fade into the darkness. Dom closed his eyes against the pain building inside of his chest. Dom started walking without knowing where he was going all he knew was he had to get away from Albies. Dom eventually ended up at a familiar house, he hoped karl wouldn't mind him turning up this late. Karl was surprised when he saw dom standing on his doorstep.  
Karl "dom?"  
Dom "yeah look I know that it's late but I just need to talk to someone"  
Karl "it's never too late, come in and I will make us a cuppa" karl led dom into the kitchen and started the kettle while Dom sat down at the kitchen table.  
Karl "so how are you?"  
Dom "not good, my husband left me today"  
Karl "oh I sorry"  
Dom "yeah me too"  
Karl "had you been having problems before this?"  
Dom "yeah but I thought we had worked threw it, I mean we were supposed to be renewing our wedding vows today but instead he announces that he thinks we should break up in front of everyone" karl put a cup of coffee in front of dom before taking his own seat.  
Karl "that must've hurt"  
Dom "you think? I guess that I should have expected it, I mean maybe I am not supposed to have someone"  
Karl "dom you know that is not true, you're a sweet and caring man"  
Dom "yeah but it's seems like everyone is always leaving me"  
Karl "it may feel that way but your husband leaving you is not all your fault, it take two for a marriage to work and if he wasn't willing to make it work. Then it's his fault"  
Dom "but maybe I was to much work, maybe I could have been there for him more, I don't know"  
Karl "this is bringing back old feelings isn't it?"  
Dom "yeah I guess" karl looked at dom in sadness because it looked like dom was right back at square one. Karl had started counseling dom just after isaac arrest. In the months that followed karl was able to diagnose dom with Borderline personality disorder and had helped him develop coping strategies. Dom had put in a lot of hard work to learn to live with his mental illness and not let it ruin his life. Karl knew that dom would need a lot of support to deal with the break down of his marriage and his lack of self worth that would follow but karl would do all he could to help this young man


End file.
